


A daily vision

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Spirk is life / Spirk Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pining, Space Husbands, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "You've been staring at me all day, Captain.""Oh, have I? I haven't noticed."





	A daily vision

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick thought
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors ❤️ enjoyy~

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

He watches from the center of the bridge, comfortably settled into his throne as he liked to call it sometimes. His eyes drift between the screens in front of him and then back to the side to another point of interest. It's a quiet day and him twirling around on his chair, swishing from side to side with his legs thrown over one of the armrests, is a pretty frequent occurrence. Jim lifts a brow, peeking over his knees to admire that lovely lean back covered in blue.

Spock bent over the console, pushing his chair away as he reached beneath for a small gadget. From the side view of his face, Jim could see the small frownline forming between Spock's tilted brows. His eyes narrowed at the console and his fingers speedily flew over it. Spock really did have pretty hands, Jim thought, eyeing those slender fingers work their magic. He smiled at his lap, silently telling himself not to think about what he wanted those hands to do to him.

"Captain, permission to leave the bridge?"

"Huh," Jim scrambled to sit upright, "What?"

"There are certain matters I have to attend to in the science lab."

"Oh, sure. Granted." Jim stood, awkwardly motioning towards the elevator.

Spock inclined his head, making his way towards the lift with Jim trailing behind him and slipping in before the doors closed.

"I have to go down anyway." Jim explained.

Spock only nod his head, clasping his hands behind his rigid back as he waited.

Jim let his eyes trail down the tense expanse of Spock's broad shoulders and the length of his spine, right down to those seducing hands and backside. Good _god_ , how was he going to keep this to himself any longer.

"You've been staring at me all day, Captain."

"Have I?" Jim's head jerked up, "Hmph. I didn't notice."

Spock's eyes narrow slightly as he turns away, "Very well."

He almost sighs like a deflated balloon at Spock's complete lack of interest. Jim pouts, eyeing the Vulcan with curiosity and willing him to look back at Jim but he doesn't move. Jim opened his mouth to say something but his eyes caught sight of a small loose thread on Spock's side. He finds himself reaching for it, touching the hem of Spock's shirt and twirling the little thread around his finger to tug it.

Spock finally turns to look at him, at the hand on his shirt and then back at him again. His lips form a tight bow and his eyes hold a silent question to which Jim only smiles.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"I'm not familiar with what you are referring to?"

"I should've been more straight forward then but with you, you never know if you're going to go with it or break my bones."

"Why would I hurt you?"

"Cause I'm throwing myself at you here," He laughed softly, "I just wanted you to make the first move."

"First move?"

He gave an exasperated sigh, the Vulcan really could be dense some days.

"Yes, like a dramatic kiss or some shit-anything really! Like do you even know how-"

Spock whirls around with such speed that Jim stumbles backwards, Spock's fingers reaching to grasp his wrists as he pushed him back against the elevator wall. The Vulcan's grip is firm and certain, holding him in place as he deliberately moved in slowly and then all too quick. Spock's mouth covered his, timid but commanding at the same time. His mouth is warm and his tongue sharp when it flicks over Jim's lips, teasing a quick swipe over Jim's own before it retreats. The kiss is fleeting and exhilarating, causing Jim's skin to crawl in the few seconds it happened.

Spock pulls away, "Was that sufficient?"

"Uh. Yeah. Sure."

Spock is about to turn when Jim catches his forearm in a death grip.

"On second thought, maybe not. Why don't you try again?"

_Captain._

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Also:
> 
> You can watch one of my Spirk fmv's here:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KzrmqE2rVZQ
> 
> Got a lot of them on the way so please check it out and subscribe if ya like them ♥️♥️


End file.
